Looks Can Decieve
by needingfreedom
Summary: Bella's twin sister, Rose, is as opposite from Bella as you can get; she curses, is a tom boy, and can't be quieted. No one has noticed her in the five years that she has lived in Forks, just Bella. Until a Quileute boy comes along, and sees past all that
1. Chapter 1

**(Can skip to un-bolded text)**

**Okay, so this isn't my first fanfiction. Actually, it's like my 20****th****, but I decided to start a new username, you know, start fresh. So, I created a new one, because I keep getting new ideas for fanfictions, but then feel bad when I don't finish. And I HATE all the ones on my old site. So, I will not go back and change any of those, but I got a wicked idea for one, even though I promised not to write another one until I got my book done, but who cares about that?**

_This story is about Bella having a twin sister. Bella falls in love with the leach, and goes off towards the beginning of the story, but Rose, her twin, finds someone else…. Enjoy!_

Rose's POV:

"So, once you multiply 4x by the quantity of…" Mr. Bate droned on an on about pointless algebra; 'cause that's "really on my top list" right now.

I fought the urge to roll my disgust as he kept talking. My sister, Bella, was able to get all this stuff done in her sleep. Yet me, well, I fall asleep just reading the problems. Perfect Bella; great grades, best manners, and the one every guy goes after. Then there's me. I have grades that are close to flunking, I curse like a sailor, and have never had a boyfriend. Yeah, and I'm seventeen. I have a reason to be bitter.

Finally, the screech of the daily bell chimed out, breaking me from my usually negative thoughts. I forced myself up, pushed my binder and three books into my black messenger bag (with neon paint splatters, added myself), and threw it on my shoulder. I lowered my gaze, letting my dark brown hair cover my face, and stomped out of the classroom.

Behind me, I heard the rest of the class follow me out into the death walk we call a hallway; jammed to the brim on both sides with students struggling to get to their next class, which happens to be lunch. The worst freaking part of the whole freaking day.

I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder, and I spun around quickly, jerking my shoulder away. There, I saw Edward Cullen. The boy who never talks, except to his freaky family. And for some unknown reason, my sister has basically thrown herself at him. Not her typical manner of acting, because proper girls don't do that. Ugh.

"What?" I hissed out, trying not to be trampled by the hungry crowd moving around me.

He gave me his crappy smile and chuckled. "Sorry, I thought you were Bella." Oh, did I forget to mention we are identical twins? Yeah, icing on top of the cake, isn't it?

"No, your precious Bella is probably at her locker or lunch." I growled out, and turned away. Most sisters would be like "Don't hurt my sister." Or crap like that. Nope, not me. If he took her off to her fairy land life, that would be great for me. Less attention to our family, less attention to me.

The crowd still wasn't thinning out, so I just let it take me towards the cafeteria, but I turned to the right, a side hallway, two turns before the café. Without anyone else in the hallway, it looked abandoned. Perfect.

I walked, my Converses making a dull thud as I walked, ungracefully, past the first three classroom doors, but then quickly turned and entered the forth.

As I walked in, I let out a sigh and shut the door. Completely empty. No one was ever in here, except for Mrs. Baylor, but she staid in her office next door usually so I was _completely _alone. And that is what I like.

Sitting down as far away from the doors view as I could, I sat down and slowly pulled out two things from my bag; my small lunch, and my latest art piece. As I slowly munched on my ham and cheese sandwich, holding the picture up as I examined it. This was the one thing that I was better at than Bella; art.

She can't even draw a cartoon dog, none no less the things I create. It is where I can let go, and be me. Show my rough edges that no one cares about, no one wants to know. My latest picture was of the beach, La Push, at sun set. I've never actually been there, but my dad had a picture of it on the kitchen table one day, so I took it.

I slowly pulled the picture out of my bag and compared. The rough sketch was alright, but not as good as I wanted. Crap, that sucked. With a sigh, I through the photo on top of my sketch and leaned back in the chair, glared it at while I finished the half of the sandwich in my hand.

Leaning my head back, I looked at the ceiling, then closed my eyes. This always happened. I never like my art until it is finished. Sometimes I feel that is how I feel about my life. I will hate it, until I die. Doesn't that suck?

I felt him hovering over me before I saw him. I quickly opened my eyes and looked up to see a boy, probably a year younger than me, hovering his head about a foot from mine. I let out a huff of anger, pull my head up, and quickly turn all of my attention to my picture.

Hearing the soft squeak of the chair next to me, I pushed the hair from behind my ears so it draped over my face, hiding me the best I could.

"So, Swan, what are you doing alone in here?" Alright, his voice was sexy. No lie there. I didn't really see his face well, but I don't think I've met him before. From that short glance though, he's hot too. But Swan? No one has ever called me that, he must either not know which one I was, or that is one of Bella's nicknames.

"Bella's off on a play date with the ancient Romeo." I gagged a little as I spoke, but kept my attention to the soft pencil strokes I was making to create the ripple of water that had been formed by the wave in the picture.

"And that is a concern of mine how?" He chuckled, and I heard the chair shift as he leaned back. Wait, he wasn't looking for Bella? This was new…

I looked at him through my wall of hair, knowing fully well how piercing my hazel eyes were right now. "Then why the hell are you here?"

He shook his head softly, causing his dark hair to flow in a ripple motion, the motion I was trying to get in my picture. Oh, and I was right. He is hot. "Well, I saw you in here, and thought I'd pop in. So, what's up Rose." Shit, no one knew me. I mean NO one. My teachers still call me Ms. Swan, and Bella well…Bella. And the rest call me Bella's clone.

"How do you know my name?" I kept the wall of hair, but dropped my pencil. Now he had my full attention, and he knew it. He flashed me a perfect smile.

"I guess you don't remember me. We used to hang out when you lived here when you were younger. I hung out with your sister more…but that was my sisters fault. You were always off in your room drawing, and my sister wanted me to "marry" Bella." He laughed. "Can you believe that? Well, I'm Jacob Black."

I closed my eyes for a second and scanned my mind for that name. I found a faint memory, and sat up, pushing my hair back. "Billy's kid?"

"The one and only."

"Wait, I thought all of the La Push kids had to go to that school there…" (Lets just say, I've tried to get into La Push to see the picture for real, and they don't like kids like me there. No one likes kids like me.)

"The education is based around our history, but I want to get out. So, how about we hang out after school." He stood up, and flashed me another smile. "Meet me outside the gym at the end of the day, and I'll give you a lift." Then he was gone.

Holy crap. I have lived here for four years now, since I moved back from my mom's. Always living below Bella, and now, Jacob, notices me and not her. I was so tempted to pinch myself it wasn't even funny. But, my life has always been one blow after another, and there just had to be another one coming.

**Alright, it wasn't supposed to be that long, but I REALLY like this plot. I've never felt like I've lived in my sister (older, I have no twin) shadow, but I guess since she is going off to college soon, the idea has crept into my mind once or twice…but no like this. And I hate Bella and Edward to begin with, so this should be fun. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The day continued to drone on, my thoughts drifting from one pointless topic to the next; the picture, what I would draw next, how to sneak out of my house without being caught, and lastly, Jacob.

Yup, I said it. Jacob Black is just a pointless thought that drifts into my mind one minute to the next. Except there was time when he was the only thought in my mind.

The end bell screeched out just like the rest, except this time all of the other mindless delinquents ran out of the class like it was on fire. I slowly stood, slung my bag over my shoulder, and made my way to my locker.

I quickly opened it, not even bothering with the lock. Everyone knew it was my locker, and they would never dare steal anything from me. Anyway, since I took my bag everywhere with me, all of my important stuff was with me at all times; well, except for my books.

My locker was piled high with at least twenty books. Now, I'm not a thief; they are all mine. I bought them with my money from my numerous odd jobs from the old book store down in town. I kept all of them in my locker, well all of the really good ones, because of Bella.

Dumb Bella. She always barges into my room and reads my books, then she continues to criticize my choice of books. She says I should be reading about more realistic stuff. So what, I like to read science fiction. I'm not talking about all of those terribly writing novels about aliens taking over the world or anything. I read books about the future. Hey, since my present is so terrible, why not look towards the future? And I saw _her _reading about vampires and werewolves. Since when is that realistic? Did I miss a huge memo or something?

Without reading the titles, I grabbed the two books off the top of the stack; I've read them all at least three times. After tucking them carefully into my bag, and slamming my locker door with a satisfying crash, I turned. Now, I could go right, and meet up with Jacob outside of the gym door. Or I could go left, and get on the bus and pretend I've never met him.

I made a left.

As I walked down the hallway, my mind began to wander. Why had I turned left? _Because fate controls you. _What does that mean? _If fate wanted you to be with Jacob, he would be by the buses. _But he told me he wouldn't be there! _Well then you aren't meant to be together. _(Yeah, that is how I think)

After my long internal therapy session, I realized I was behind my bus. Guess my feet took me there. Perfect. As I watched the four other kids get on the bus (hey, everyone else can drive. I would if I had a car…) I realized something.

I'm done with fate. If fate was so great, then why was my life so bad? I turned towards the gym.

Once I turned the curve, I saw him. He was leaning against an old, beat up, rust colored pick up truck. Don't get me wrong, it was still a nice car, but old. And let me tell you, he looked just as hot as he did before.

He smiled as I walked over, and I quickly slid into the passenger seat, trying to hide as much as I could. Ok fate used to control me, now my brain controlled me. How come I still didn't like my decisions? I mean, why was I here?

As he moved behind the wheel, and started to drive down the road away from the educational prison, I felt his eyes on me. "To be honest, I didn't think you would show up."

I felt my face heat up with the dumb Swan trait…blushing ALL THE TIME. I think I managed to form a wall of hair before he saw it though. "To be honest, I didn't think I would either." Hey, if the truth got me this far, a little more couldn't hurt, right? Okay, wrong, I mean look at my life now, but still…

"Wait…what?" I could feel his eyes planted on me, but I didn't look.

"Bella is always the one to be asked to go places with boys…or just people. She is the one with the friends." I kept the wall of hair, but looked straight ahead. Then I didn't look weak.

"So…you don't have any friends?" He sounded shocked. Must be because twins are "supposed to be alike". I'm glad I'm not like pouty Bella. Always so annoying. Always so proper.

I was mad. Of course I was. I didn't mean to blurt this all out to him, but I guess it just happened. But I was not about to get soft and all whinny like dumb Bella. In a swift movement, I pushed my hair behind my ear and turned to glare at him. "Guess not, or else I would be hanging with them and not with you, you lonely loser!"

With a huff of anger, I crossed my arms across my chest and glared out the front of the car. Chances are I probably got him so mad, he was about to kick me out of the car. Guess fate had a way of keeping me from being what I wanted, and ruining what I had. Big shocker there.

I was so sure that he was going to pull over, I was shocked when he started to laugh. "Well I see why, with that sharp tongue." I looked over at him, mouth hanging open slightly. Then he looked at me, a smile creeping across his dark skin. "But I'll just have to fix that."

Wow…he did not just do that. He must be messed up in the head. That has to be it. He must have some sort of brain injury. Rolling my eyes, I threw my feet over the dash, leaned back into the seat, and looked out the side window. Hey, if he isn't going to make me get out, might as well push my limits, right?

I watched the trees pass by in a blur until I noticed a green sign pass. "La Push?" I muttered under my breath. There was no way that I was actually being driven to La Push, the place I've wanted to be for years, just by driving with Jacob.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I could feel his eyes on me, and it made me uneasy, but I didn't move. That would be a sign of weakness, and I couldn't do that.

"No, I've just never been here before, that's all." I tried to play it off, but this could actually end up being pretty cool… just maybe though.

He drove a few more minutes then turned to the left, and drove up to a small house with a ramp out side to the front door. Odd, but I'm in no place to judge anyone's life, so I just let it go.

Turning to me, he smiles. "Alright, welcome to my lovely home." He made kind of a dorky gesture. "Come on in, my dad wants to meet you." He got out of the car, and started to walk to my door.

Oh hell no. I knew that I wasn't going to let him open the door for me. What was up with this kid anyway? Like really… Before he could get to the door, I quickly opened it and slid out, into a puddle of mud I might add. Glaring down at my converses, I let out a long breath. They were completely coated in mud, and there were splatters on my favorite black skinny jeans.

And Jacob was laughing.

"I tried to help you down so you wouldn't get in the mud." He laughed and helped me out of the puddle, but then I let go and crossed my arms.

"So do you want to go meet my dad?" He smiled and chuckled softly and shook his head, rippling his black hair down his shoulders. Wow, he was hot…

_Snap out of it Rose! Come on, stay focused! _I gulped and nodded, keeping my mind in a slight frown and nodded. "Whatever."

He rolled his eyes slightly and started to walk towards his house. He turned and looked back at me. "Come on."

I followed cautiously, and made sure to keep my wall up. Better safe than sorry right? _Better lonely then hurt. _


	3. Chapter 3

I followed him up the slight inclined ramp and sighed. Why the hell was I meeting his father? Geez, this was stupid. I reached out and gently tapped his shoulder to get him to stop before he opened the door, and quickly withdrew my hand to not give him the wrong idea.

"What?" He stopped and looked at me, a small smirk on his face, which I truly hated.

"Why am I meeting your father?" I tried to throw on as much anger and negative emotion that I could, but I guess it didn't work because he seemed unfazed.

"Because, he knows you from when I was younger. And he wants to meet you." He gently leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, as if waiting for my next question.

"How does he know that I'm back from Arizona?" Okay, I was either being stalked by this guy's father, or something was up.

He just shrugged. "I came back here and told him. Come on." And before I could get in another smart remark, he opened the door. "Dad! We're here!"

Crap, there goes my chance of escape. Clearly I couldn't just run off. I mean this guy knew me. I glanced back at the ramp. And he must be handicapped. I was a jerk, but not that mean. I took in a deep breath, and walked through the doorway, listening as my sneakers shuffled onto the carpet.

"Rose! It's so good to see you again!" Jacob's dad rolled forward and greeted me. Wow, I didn't remember him at all. Well, I hadn't been here in years, so I guess it was reasonable. I still didn't like it though.

"Hi Mr. Black." Geez I hope that was his last name. That was what Jacob told me his last name was, right?

"Oh, please call me Billy. So how's Bella and your dad doing?" I know he was just asking, but I still hated it.

"Good." Short, sweet, and little chance of coming off as a jerk to a seemingly nice handicapped man.

Guess I was mean, because Jake gave me a look, and then nodded towards the door. "Alright, we'll be out in the garage." And then he started walking.

"Nice….meeting you." I mumbled, then followed Jake as quickly as I could.

His "garage" was more like a shed out in the back, but it was big enough to hold an old, beat up car. And it was pretty cool.

"So, what the hell was that about?" Well he didn't beat around the bush. Good, because I hated that crap.

Shrugging him off, I moved towards the front of the car, raising the hood. "How old is this thing?"

"That doesn't matter. What was this the way you reacted when my dad asked about your family?"

Instead of answer, I picked up a wrench that was on the ground, and started to mess with the engine. He clearly wasn't a good mechanic, or else this wouldn't be this crappy.

"Fine don't answer me. Just tell me what you are doing to my car." He pushed his way next to me, looking at what I was doing.

Alright, at least he wasn't asking out Bella or Charlie. That was good. "Things that any two bit mechanic would have done months ago! You really are going to need help fixing this thing up." I tossed the wrench onto the ground, and wiped the grease from my hands onto my jeans. They were Bella's after all.

"Is that an offer?" He pressed and closed the hood.

"No. You need to get one of your friends, you do have friends, don't you? They hopefully could help, because you don't have a clue what you are doing." _Good, get him mad. Then he won't mess with you again. _Maybe that was what I wanted…or maybe it wasn't.

"Yeah, I've got friends. How about you come to our bonfire tonight and meet them." Somehow the poor car managed to hold up his weight as he leaned against it. I just rolled my eyes, and my back pocket started to blare out P!nk's Trouble, my ringtone.

I pulled it out and placed it to my ear, knowing it was either Charlie or Bella, the only two people with my number. "What." I snapped, because either way, I didn't want to talk to the person on the other end.

"Where are you, Rose?" Alright, it's Charlie.

"Ask Bella." I knew she didn't know, but I needed to check and see if she was with the Cullen's, or if she was being all goody goody and was home.

"She's…she's not here." Apparently he didn't want to tell me.

"Of course she isn't. And she didn't call either, did she? And you aren't even planning on calling her, just me?" I didn't even wait for an answer. I knew I was dead on. "Well I'm not doing drugs, or drunk. But I'd rather be home then here."

"Alright?" Yeah, I usually staid out all night, and then went to school. But I needed an excuse to get away from Jake and his pyro buddies.

Before I hung up the phone, Jake grabbed it from me and started to talk. "Hey Charlie, it's Jake Black. Yeah, I just invited Rose to a bonfire down at the beach." Wait, the beach? It might not be sunset or sunrise, but I still really want to see that beach. "So she might be home later than usual."

I could just barely hear Charlie say, "I doubt that. But as long as she is with you Jake, I don't mind. Have fun, and don't let her get you too mad." Then they hung up.

Great, Charlie only cares if I have someone with me, to straighten me out I'm sure. Well, Jake would soon see how wrong me is, and then give up. Good, I had hung out with guys back in Arizona, and it didn't work out too well.

"Good news, now you don't have an excuse to leave." He gave me a smile, and I was so tempted to just punch it right off his face.

I clenched my fists at my sides, and clenched my jaw. Through gritted teeth I managed to mumble out, "You think I'll give up that easily?"

He chuckled. No, he bellowed out a laugh. "You don't have much of a choice. Now sit, calm down, and talk to me."

Yeah, because that was really going to happen. Well, I did sit, but I didn't calm down, and wasn't about to willingly talk about anything. Maybe I could just come up with witty or false remarks to mess with him. Then at least I would be having a little fun.

I slouched down in one of the few chairs and leaned back. He tossed me a soda, yes actually tossed it, and I caught it. I rested it on my lap, waiting for it to calm down before opening it.

He sat down across from me, and took a sip from his own Coke. "So." Sip. "Why do you hate Bella?"

"Well, Dr. Phil." I rolled my eyes. "I don't see how that is your concern." I suddenly became transfixed with the hanging lights, and kept my gaze on that.

"Rose…" Something cut him off, and I turned my gaze to the door, which was being opened. I heard him mutter a curse under his breath. Oh, this would just be great.

"Hey Jake!" Two boys, looking extremely similar to Jake walked in, then stopped dead, looking from me to Jake.

The shorter of the two smirked, and that's when I knew it was about to go downhill. "So this is Bella's cute twin you were walking about." His smile brightened as if it was a compliment, but it felt like a knife.

"What?" I jumped to my feet and glared at Jake. "You told them what?"

"Rose, it's not like that…" I didn't care. I shook the can twice, pointed it at his face, and opened it before he could stop me.

"Screw you Jake! I'm going home." I then turned to the boy who said the comment. "And if you ever say anything like that again, you will be sorry." Then I threw the can at his head, faster than he could react. I ignored the third boy; he didn't do anything…yet.

And with that, I stormed out of the garage, and started to stomp home. _This _is why I'm a lone wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I could get that far, I heard someone following me. "Rose, wait!" Jacob, of course. But then I heard it again, except this time, I didn't recognize the voice. The third boy? He would be sorry.

Turning, I glared at the two of them, and they stopped four yards away. "What? What could you possibly want?"

Jacob was still drenched with the Coke, but was trying to wipe some off with an old towel in his hand. "You need to ignore Quil. He is just an idiot."

"Yeah, I mean it was a compliment, I don't know why you got so mad-" And then Jacob clamped his hand over the other boys mouth. Too late.

"And your name is what?" I asked, trying to sound calm and thankful.

"Em-brea" He mumbled out, and then forced Jakes hand away. "Embry."

I nodded, took five steps to close the gap between us, and pointed a finger at him. "You remember how I didn't do anything back to you in the garage? Yeah, you were lucky then. But one more word out of place from you, and I will go and get a wrench and knock you out. So shut up, leave me alone, and just let me be!" I threw my hands into the air and started walking again.

"Rose, where would you be going?" Guess Embry was smart enough to let Jake do the talking from now on.

"I'm going home. Or to the woods, or school, or somewhere! Just not here." I kept walking, heading for the road, but ready to go to the woods if needed.

"Well the beach isn't here." I heard Jake run up behind me. "Not technically."

I stopped, and slowly turned towards him. It's kinda like how slow moving zombies are scary, yeah, I was that scary. "Why won't you just let me go? What is so important to you that I need to be here?"

"Because, you need to calm down in life, and just live a little! Stop worrying about Bella, and Charlie, and just be your own person!"

Aw, he was trying to be nice. But it failed. "I don't care. I am my own person, and I'm living life the way it needs to be lived." And I turned away from him.

And that's when I got really mad, and everything started to happen at once. I was suddenly spun, and lifted into the air, and over Jake's shoulder. And yes, it was still covered with Coke. And yes, it was very sticky.

Now, Jake isn't the strongest boy I've ever seen, but I wasn't the biggest girl either. I barely broke 100 pounds, soaking wet with all my clothes on. But I still put up a fight. "Jake! Put me down!"

And that's about time that Embry backed up, and Quil came out to see what I was yelling about.

"At the bonfire. It's starting in about five minutes, and you're coming to it, weather you want to or not." And he meant it. He started to walk off towards the woods, with me still kicking and screaming.

By the time we got to the bonfire, I had stopped screaming. My throat was killing me, and I knew I wouldn't have a voice tomorrow. Fan-freaking-tasic. But I was still kicking and punching.

Finally, with Quil and Embry coming up behind us, Jake finally put me down, but draped his arm over my shoulder, holding me tightly to his side so I couldn't make a break for it. Or, it would just have to be skillfully done.

"Jake, get off of me." I mumbled, as he started to pull us towards a log near the greenish fire. We passed several people that looked similar to Jake, and two of them were huge. I don't mean like fat, but tall and buff! I swear, if there wasn't the light of the fire, I would have sworn they were bears.

"Naw, then you'd miss all the fun." He moved to sit down, and tried to pull me down. I quickly stomped on his foot, and he let go in shock, and I moved away from him.

"It's too dark to go home on my own, so that's the only reason I'm staying. Other wise, I would be gone." And I took a seat on the other side of the log. I actually did.

And then everyone else sat around the fire. The two big ones sat on a log, and seemed to give Jake a death glare, but he didn't seem fazed by it. Odd.

The rest just filled up the logs, not seeming to notice me much. And one did glance at me, Embry or Quil would whisper something, and they would look away. _Good. Fear me. _Better feared then hurt.

Finally, someone got the guts to say something. One of the bigger boys, the one who actually looked somewhat nice, started to talk. "Jake, would you care to introduce your little _friend _to the group." Alright, maybe not the nicest, but he still seemed nicer than the other guy.

Jake looked at me, then the other guy. "Not really."

"Well, we should know who she is if she is on tribe land." Biggest guy.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, and faked a bow. I must have been a site at this point. I was covered with Coke, had grease on my jeans, and my hair must have looked like I was from the mountains. "My name is Rose Swan, and it's so nice to meet your acquaintance. Is that good enough?" Turning to Jake I let out a quick huff of breath. "Forget it. I can make it home in the dark."

At that, I jumped over the log, flashed them my favorite finger, then ran off towards the woods. At the edge of the forest, I searched for wood in the dim light of the full moon (yeah, I get to walk home in the full moon, fun huh?) and finally found a piece of dry wood. Picking it up, I pulled a pink lighter with green fire decals and lit the end. Hey, I have been out at night before.

With my torch in hand, I started to walk. Of course, I couldn't be alone. No, little mister hero had to run up behind me. "What the hell, Rose? Are you like a pyro or something?"

"Well, sorry that I don't carry a flash light in my pocket. Its not as portable as a lighter." I didn't stop, or even look at him, although he somehow managed to meet my pace.

"It's not safe out here at night."

I turned to glare at him, and in turn did the following:

I stumbled on a rock, causing me to twist my ankle in a way no ankle should ever bend.

I fell flat on my face.

I dropped the torch, creating at least a second degree burn on my hand.

And caused Jake to have a case and point.

"Geez Rose, your worst then Bella!" He mumbled as he stomped out the torch and sat next to me, eyes fixed on my face, ankle, and hand, somehow seeming to look at all three at once.

I forced myself into a sitting position, and let out a line of curses. My hand hurt like hell, and so did my ankle. Cradling my hand to my chest, and giving my ankle a few experimental movements (and it was only badly twisted, thankfully) I glared at him. "Would everyone stop comparing me to her?"

"You're unbelievable, you know that, right?" He helped me to stand and sighed. "Show me your hand."

Turning, I glanced down at it first. It was pretty bad. My index finger, palm, and part of my wrist had burns on it. I would probably need to take a visit to the hospital, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Not a chance, I'm fine." In the low light, he could only see it up close, and I didn't intend to let him get that close.

Unfortunately, he's as stubborn and clever as I am. As I started to walk, he grabbed my waist, and in my shock, turned me around, managing to grab my forearm before I started to struggle.

"Rose, you need to go to the hospital." Geez, I really am as bad as Bella.

"Fine, I'll go. Just point the way out of this stupid forest, and I'll go." Bella's been there enough times; I just need to tell them I'm a Swan, or even just say I'm Bella and it should be fine.

"Better yet, how about you shut up, calm down, and just let me take you to the hospital?"

This actually made me laugh. I thought he was supposed to be some kind of nice boy, and yet he wasn't. He was like me, I guess in a way. I am trying to keep away from the idea that I'm just like Bella, and yet he is trying to put on that kind of act. Wonder why? _No you don't, you hate him. _I needed to get a muzzle for that voice inside me head or something.

"Fine." When I saw a smirk on his face, I let out a low growl. "But only because my hand hurts like hell."

"I'll still take it."

_Let me cut you all a deal. I know that you are reading this, and there are a fair amount of you. I love you all, but I think you might need a little incentive to click the little review button. So here it is! For the next week (and I may do this again later on so keep your eyes open), whoever leaves the best review, whether funny, sad, inspirational, whatever, will get a choice. They can either pick something that will happen (within reason, and me and you will work something out) or have a character based off of them. So, leave a review, and I'll be in touch! So a week from today! Love you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, sorry for the wait guys. My grandfather is close to dying from Alzheimer's, and my aunt just got diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer. So I've had no time to actually write. Well, yesterday I actually wrote this chapter, chapter six, seven, and eight last night. But, somehow my computer actually deleted this chapter. I was so pissed, and now I have to rewrite it. I don't know if this will be as good as the original chapter, but I hope it will. Oh, and before I forget, please review this chapter with the answer to the below question:**_

_Should Jake imprint on Rose? Should another pack member imprint on her? Or should no one? (Please respond asap)_

Walking out of the hospital, my arm bandaged up, next to Jacob. He slid his arm around me, and I pushed him away.

"Jacob, I don't like to be touched." I nearly growled out. I was pissed that he caused me to fall and burn myself.

"Well, good to know." He chuckled and sighed. "Alright, so back to my house." He opened up the passenger side door of his old pickup truck, and I stood next to him.

"Wait, why your house?" That would just be weird. And I was not into weird right now.

"Well you can either go to my house and piss off your dad, or you can go home and be a good little girl." He continued to hold open the door, and chuckled.

Walking forward, I punched him, hard, in the shoulder. Enough to make my hand hurt, and I was sure I hurt him in return. With a smirk, I leaned close to his ear. "I'll never be a good girl." And then I slid into the seat, closing the door in his face.

As we drove up to his house, I tensed. What if Billy was still awake? I couldn't just walk into Jake's house if his dad thought I was going to sleep with him.

Jake must have realized and laughed. "Don't worry. He falls asleep at about ten. And its…two in the morning." he smiled, and put the car in park. "Alright, Cinderella, welcome to your ball."

"Well if it's after midnight, that means that my night is over." I smirked, and got out of the car. I walked towards the house, and tiptoed to the kitchen. Jake came in and led me towards his room. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"You alright, darling?" He smiled, again, and sat down on the floor across from the bed.

"Let's get this straight. I'm not your darling, or anyone else's for that matter. I hate you and the world." I flopped down on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"You don't hate me. Or else you wouldn't be here."

"Screw you Jacob. I'm only here because this is the best way to piss off Charlie."

"Well, you know that we're friends."

"I don't know." I've barely had friends.

"Alright, so why are you so bitter at the world?" I couldn't see him, which made talking about this easier.

"Well my parents were married for a while. Well when I was about four or five, my parents got divorced. My mom took me and Bella, but let us visit Charlie on the summers. When I was eight or nine, my mom stopped letting us visit. Then, four or five years ago, Phil came into my mom's life, and they got married in like a few months. She shoved us over here, and Charlie hates me, and loves precious Bella."

"Rose, I'm so sorry." I felt his hand on my arm, and I pulled away, and turned away from him.

"Just drop it. Don't make me regret telling you."

We staid quiet after that, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt the sun on my face, and I heard Billy wheeling around the house. Shit, that meant that had to go out through the window.

Apparently I had put my phone on the end table when I had walked in, so I picked it up and slid it into my back pocket. I moved over to the window and opened it, but then turned back towards Jacob.

He was dead asleep, and he was cute. I couldn't help myself. This could be the only time I got to do this. I bit my bottom lip and sat on the window sill.

I had to take my chance. I jumped off the windowsill, quietly of course, and tiptoed over to Jacob. I squatted down next to him, and gently kissed him on the cheek, and then sat up and smiled to myself.

Getting back to the window sill, I threw one leg over the side, and then turned back to make sure I had everything I needed, and let out a yelp.

Jacob's eyes were open. And he was smiling. "Well morning to you too, darling."

"I told you, don't call me darling." I shook my head and flipped him off, then slid off the windowsill.

Time to forget about Jacob, and now time to look forward to Charlie having a meltdown because of me being out so late.

As I walked into the house, I closed the door loudly, and walked towards the stairs, where Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, I'm glad you're back! Thank God for you! I wish Rose would just grow up, or something. I mean, she belongs in jail by now. Honestly, me and you would be a perfect family, but she's just screwing everything up." He shook his head, and went to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I'm Rose you jackass! Learn your daughters before you bad mouth one of them!" I pushed him away and ran up the stairs, and I heard him close behind.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I've just been wor-" And that's when I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"I don't care, Charlie! Just leave me alone!" I walked over to my Ipod and put it on the Ipod dock, and blared it as loud as it could possibly go. I then sat down on my bed and clutched my pillow to my stomach.

I didn't want to cry. Since I was little, I hated to cry. It showed weakness, and I just felt like a baby when I cried. I held it back the best that I could, but a few tears trickled down my cheek.

I felt my back pocket vibrate, and I pulled out my phone and looked at it. Someone was calling me…Jacob Black, according to my phone, and the goofy picture he put on my phone. Apparently that was why my phone was on the side table.

Flipping open the phone, I placed it to my ear and listened to it closely. "Jake?" Why the hell was he calling me?

"Hey, are you alright? You ran out of there pretty quickly. I mean, after that wake up call and all, I thought that maybe something was wrong…"

"Um yeah. But we'll never talk about that "wake up call" again, got it? I was sleep walking. Got it? I'm fine, but I'm actually happy that you did call. I need to make a change, now. Meet me at the mall?"

"Yeah, be there in twenty."


	6. Chapter 6

Getting out of my car, I looked around for Jacob. I had my hair up in a pony tail, and a baggy sweat shirt on. It was, as always, raining and cold, but I was still comfortable.

"Hey, there you are!" Jacob ran up to me, and hugged me, which I shrugged off.

"Oh get off! I just wanted your opinion on this. And…I didn't want to be alone." I mumbled. I hung my head, and started to walk towards the mall.

"No problem. So, where'd ya get that car?" He walked close to me, but thankfully didn't touch me.

"It's Bella's. Stupid Edward gave it to her, and she left the keys out." I shrugged and walked into the salon.

"Wait, what are you getting done today?" He crushed his eyebrows together and looked at me, completely confused.

"I'm getting my hair changed, the way I want it to look, and then I won't be called Bella anymore." He still didn't know about what Charlie did earlier.

"Alright?" He was confused, but went and sat down anyway.

A woman with bright pink hair led me to a chair, and put a cape over me. "So sweetheart, what do you want done to your hair today?"

I had been thinking about that a lot. How could I get my hair done so I would never be called Bella again? And I want to like it too.

"I want it to be chemically straightened so it is always as straight as possible, and so that I can straighten it quickly. I want it jet black, and I want the tips pure white." I smiled to myself. Finally, I would be me.

"There you go, sweet pea." The woman turned me around so I was facing the mirror. "How ya like it?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was exactly how I wanted it. "Oh. My. God. I love it."

"Good. Now just go show it to your sexy boyfriend out there, and you'll have a perfect day."

I looked at her. "He isn't my b-." But I stopped. "Thanks for the hair cut."

"No problem."

Walking out towards the front of the store, I handed her my credit card, and went to show Jacob. "So…you like it?" I smiled, and flipped my hair slightly.

"Wow…You'll never be mistaken for Bella again." He smiled and stood up. "And you'll piss off Charlie."

"Good. I mean, he was a complete ass to me today, so he deserves it."

"Wait, what did he do?"

"Nothing. I mean…" I turned and took my credit card from the hairdresser, then turned back to Jake. "it's really confusing."

"How about we talk about it over breakfast?" He started to walk out the door, and I followed.

"Well…I'm not that hungry. How about coffee instead?" We kept making our way towards the cars, but I started to realize we were going to his car. Good. If anything happened to Bella's car, it wouldn't effect me.

"Sure." And then he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe that you actually agreed!" He held open the passenger door for me, and I slid in without arguing. I just made myself act like Bella…and I didn't care.

"Yeah yeah. I can't help it though." And once again, my face turned red.

"Alright." He smiled at me and started to drive towards the coffee shop.

Sitting down at the table, I looked down at my coffee. I heard Jacob sit across from me. "So…" I tapped my grandmother's ring, which rests on my right hand's ring finger, against the Styrofoam cup.

Jake took a sip from his coffee. "So…are you going to tell me what Charlie did this time?"

I took a sip. "Well, he thought I was Bella, so he started saying about how bad of daughter I was." I kept my gaze on my cup of coffee. "He sucks."

"That sucks. I'm sorry Rose."

We talked for about an hour, until my phone went off. Sighing, I reached for it, and flipped it open, not looking at who it was. "What?"

"Rose, you need to come home. Dad is freaking out, and he's sorry about what he said." Bella, of course.

"Well, Charlie should be freaking out. He was an ass to me!" I rolled my eyes, and Jacob laughed in response.

"He's sorry. And you need to come home, now." And she hung up.

"Look who finally got a backbone." I mumbled, and smiled. Standing up, I let out a sigh. "Guess that mean's I have to go now."

Jacob got up, and moved closer to me. "Well, then I guess I'll see you later." He moved even closer, and placed a hand on my cheek, and leaned towards me.

"Jake, no." I pushed him away, and felt my cheek. "Jake, you're burning up."

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" He growled at me, and I backed up more.

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" Now I was scared.

"I've got to go." And then he was gone.

Great, now I got to walk back to my car. At least it was only a block away.

After getting home, I walked into the house, and went right into the living room, laid down on the couch, and threw my feet over the arm rest. Now they would see my hair.

"Rose, there you are…What did you do to your hair?" Charlie, screaming already.

Sitting up, I smirked. "I made myself different from Bella. Finally."

"I can't believe you ruined your hair! You're grounded!"

I stood, and continued to smirk. "For how long?"

"With that attitude, a week. No, a month!" His face was bright red, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

Bowing, I flipped my hair. "Gladly."

Walking up the stairs, I passed Bella, who just stood there, mouth open. She was shocked, and I just nodded, and kept walking. Getting to my room, I turned on my music, just as loud as before, and pulled out my phone. I wanted to text Jacob, but he was acting really weird before.

Sighing, I put my phone on the side table, and grabbed my backpack. Pulling out my sketch pad, I started to draw from memory, something I vary rarely do.

As I drew the lines, my mind went to Jake. I had to get his face just right in my drawing, but I kept thinking about how he was acting when I turned him down. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should have just kissed him.

"Arg! Why do I have to mess up everything?" I screamed to my music, and threw myself flat onto my bed. "This sucks!"

I quickly looked at my clock, and let out another scream of anger. 12:42. This sucked ass. Guess it means I'm going to be reading all day.

For the next week, I kept texting and calling Jacob, and he never answered. So, because I didn't want to get caught sneaking out over nothing, I read. All week. I actually ran out of books.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Jake wasn't even at school. I had a feeling that he was just that mad at me, so I was scared if that was really why he hadn't been talking to me. I had to see him, I had to apologize.

Grabbing my phone, I slid it in my back pocket and started to walk down the stairs. "Rose, what are you doing?" Perfect Bella, cooking in the kitchen for Charlie.

"Getting a drink." As I spoke, I slid her keys into my back pocket.

"Well just make sure you don't run off." She spoke, and the disgusting smell of her burning food hit me.

"Never mind, I can't stand the smell of your cooking. I'll be in my room." And I walked up the stairs.

The moment I got to my room, I closed the door, locked it, and blared the music. This way, it would take them longer to realize I was gone.

Opening my window, I looked around. This room was supposed to be Bella's, but when we moved back, I took it away from her. Mainly because of the tree.

Standing on the window sill, I stood up and got ready to jump. Taking a deep breath, I jumped, and grabbed the tree's limb in midair. I continued my momentum and swung up to the top of the limb. I quickly threw myself against the tree, sliding down it.

Landing on my feet as quietly as I could, I looked around. The sun was setting, and it was pretty dark now. I didn't see Bella or Charlie, so I quickly ran towards the car. I was so glad that I had my black, zip up sweat shirt, and my dark blue skinny jeans on, so I was blending into the night.

I slid into the car, and quickly turned it on and drove off, slowly so no one heard me. Once I was away from the house, I started to pick up the speed. I pulled out my phone and called Jacob. Once again, he didn't answer.

"Jacob, please pick up. I need to talk to you. Damn it Jake, I'm sorry!" I slammed my phone shut and threw it to the floor, and sped up. I needed to get to Jake's house. I needed to talk to him. He was my only friend.

Driving up to his house, it started to rain. Of course, I do live in Forks. I pulled up my hood and walked out of the car. I made my way towards the door, but then stopped. I saw movement out in the back yard, and knew it couldn't have been Billy, so I made my way towards it. It was Jake.

"Jacob!" I ran towards him, now completely soaked from the rain. "Jacob, please talk to me!"

"Rose, what are you doing here?" He turned towards me, and I was in shock.

"You cut your hair?" He looked so much hotter and sexier than before, but still! And he was taller, and had more muscles…and, "You got a tattoo?"

"It's no concern of your's. Rose, go home."

I shook my head, my newly black and white hair sticking to my face from the rain. "Jake, I'm sorry. Is this because I wouldn't kiss you? I'm sorry, just please. I need a friend. I can't go back to being alone." I took another step forward, trying to close the gap between us.

He turned away from me and shook his head. "Rose, it's not because of that. You need to leave. I'm not good anymore."

"Jake, please. You're my only friend. I have no one else. I need someone. I can't face the world alone anymore. I need you. Please." I was right in front of him now, and he must have grown two or three inches in the past week. And he was so much buffer than before.

"Rose. Go home."

And that was when I kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

I slipped my hands into his hair, trying to pull him as close to me as I could. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to kiss him, but maybe now he won't leave me.

At first, he didn't even move, but when our bodies made contact, he started to kiss back. His hands trailed to my back, and held me to him.

When we both pulled away, we were panting, and rested our foreheads against each others. "Rose, you really didn't have to do that." He smiled his perfect smile.

"Well, will you still leave me now?" My voice was a whisper, full of hope that I didn't really want to show. That was more of a Bella thing.

"Rose, it has nothing to do with you. It's because of me. I'm not good for you, good for anyone anymore. You aren't safe when you're with me." He stepped back and turned away.

"Damn it Jake! I can't go back to being alone again! I've been alone for the last four years, and who knows how many years prior to that. I just cant do it again. Please don't leave me."

He looked towards the woods, then at me. I could tell how torn he was, but I couldn't tell why. He walked towards me, and brushed the hair that was plastered to my face and rested his hand on my cheek. "Okay, I won't leave you. Just promise me, if I ever tell you to leave, no matter why, you will."

I leaned into his hand, and nodded. "Fine. But don't be an ass about it." I smiled.

"You just have to curse every sentence don't you?"

"Hell ya. That's why you like me." I smiled bigger. Then there was a howl from the edge of the forest, and Jake tensed.

"Rose, now you have to go. But I'll call you tomorrow. Just…be safe, okay?"

Nodding, I kissed him quickly again. "As long as you are."

I turned back to the car, and walked towards it. Opening the door, I turned back to look at Jake. Just in time to see him disappear into the forest. It was odd, but who cares.

Sliding into the car, I closed the door and leaned my head back, smiling. Finally, I had someone who cared for me.

The next day I woke up and went downstairs. I was still pissed at Charlie, but he couldn't appreciate my new hair if I staid locked up in my room all day. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Bella feeding Charlie eggs and bacon. And none for me. Oh boo hoo.

"Morning Rose." Bella faked a smile at me, so I knew that she was trying to get something.

"Bella." I pulled out the Cheerios and filled a bowl, and then added milk. I then sat on the counter, away from Bella and Charlie. I ate it happily, because I could tell they were staring at my hair.

"So, Dad, Edward and his family wanted to take me to play baseball. What do you say?" Ah, so that's what perfect Bella wanted. Play baseball with her favorite creep? Odd, she must really like him.

"Well, I'll have to meet him, of course. But fine. He seems like an alright kid." I figured that when he met Edward, he'd be cleaning his gun, "coincidently".

"Thanks Dad!" She ran and gave him a hug. So cute, I almost puked.

This would be an interesting day.

As always, I had my music blared, and I was reading with my drawings of Jacob spread around my bed. And of course, my door was locked. But I was hearing a soft thud outside my window.

Dropping my book, I made my way towards the window, opening it up. Looking down at the ground, I saw him. "Jacob?"

"Back up, I'm coming in." As before, he was in jean shorts, but this time he had on a dark gray t-shirt.

I was going to ask him why, but I backed up anyway. Before I could realize what was going on, he went from the ground, to the tree, to inside my room. "What the hell was that?" I didn't even bother whispering, Charlie wouldn't walk by my door, or if he did, he wouldn't hear me over the music.

"Like you never climbed back into your room through that tree." He laughed and looked around, stopping at the pictures.

"Not a word." I muttered, and picked up all of the pictures, throwing them into a drawer and slamming it closed, then sitting back down on my bed. He chuckled and sat down at the end of the bed.

"So, where is the Barbie doll?" He smiled, and started to look at my book.

"On a date with Cullen." I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my back.

"Well, that kind of leads to what I was going to ask." He laid down next to me, and grabbed my hand.

"And that is…?" I smiled, and turned my head to look at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. Tomorrow." He was looking at the ceiling, and I could tell he was nervous of my answer.

"Well, if I have to." I smiled and moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

We staid like that, just talking for about two hours. Until I heard a door open, and Bella shouting, and then a door slamming shut. Jacob sat up, looking sick.

I ran and turned off my music. "Stay here, and be quiet." I whispered, and ran out into the hall. "What happened?" I asked Bella, as she ran up the stairs, and I closed my door behind me.

"Me and Edward just broke up, and I'm going back to Arizona." She shook her head, but I didn't see any of her famous tears. Something wasn't right.

"You can't just go home because you got dumped. Mom isn't even there! Just grow up, put on your big girl panties, and deal with it!" I threw my hands up, and leaned against my door.

As she opened hers, I saw movement. Strange movement, like a human. "Wait, is Edward in there?" I threw my hand on the door to stop it, but all I saw was a swift movement, and then nothing.

"Rose, just let me go. It's…better for me in Arizona."

Rolling my eyes, I moved my hand. "Fine. Be a baby and run off. See if I care."

With that, I went back to my room, closed and locked my door, and sat back down next to Jacob. "She's leaving. But I just don't feel right…I feel like something bad is happening…" I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"What, bad ass Rose scared of something?" He chuckled, but I could tell how he knew that I really was nervous.

"Don't worry Rose, I won't let anything hurt you." I turned to him, smiled, and kissed him quickly, and laid back down on the bed and sighed.

"Jacob, it's not me I'm worried about…it's Bella. I mean, she's a brat, and I hate her and all, but she's still my sister…"

"I understand. Don't worry though, she'll be okay." He sighed and looked out the window. "I should go."

He got up, and I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to the bed. "Jacob, please don't go. I'm still scared about all of this." It wasn't a lie. In the back of my mind, I felt like someone was watching me, and it wasn't good.

"Rose, I really should go…" He opened the window but didn't leave, not yet at least.

"Then tell me where you're going." I stood up and moved towards him, looking at him closely.

"Rose, I can't. Trust me, I want to, but I just can't." He looked at the ground, and then slid out of the window.

Walking over to the window, I leaned my head out. "Thanks for nothing, jackass!" I pulled my head back in, and slammed the window shut. Then I walked to my bed, and laid down. What was he hiding? And why did I have this feeling that something bad was going to happen?

Sliding under the covers, I sighed. This meant that Charlie would be paying a lot more attention to me, and since Jacob stopped telling me where he was going, I'd just be pissed at him for a while. I fell asleep with those thoughts.

That morning, I woke up and saw a piece of paper under my door, and my phone ringing. I picked up my phone and yawned. "Yes, hello?" I got up and picked up the piece of paper off the ground and tried to skim it over as I talked on the phone.

"Rose, it's me. Can you come over and talk? I'm sorry I ran off like that last night."

I put down the paper and flopped back on my bed. "Jake…I can't. Bella's gone now, and Charlie is going to be watching me like a hawk. I can't…I can't get out of here without being caught." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. It was kind of a lie, but I really didn't want to risk Charlie having a meltdown.

"Rose, you have to be kidding me. You always sneak out. Please Rose, I need to talk to you." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

Getting off my bed, I turned on my music, blared it, and then checked to make sure my door was locked. "I'll meet you in the woods."

"Rose, it's too dangerous out there lately. There have been a lot of animal attacks, and a few people have died lately. Hasn't Charlie told you?"

"He probably told Bella when I was off one day. But I can't drive to your house, or anywhere for that matter. Bella ran off with her car, and I can't really steal Charlie's cop car."

There was a pause, and then he sighed. "Fine, but just the very edge of the woods. I'll meet you there soon." And he hung up.

Slipping on a sweat shirt, I stuffed the note into my pocket, since I still didn't know what it said. Then I jumped to the tree, and then to the ground.

I hit the ground running, and ran straight towards the tree line. I ran far enough in so I could no longer see the house, and then leaned against a tree. Slowly, I pulled out the note and began to read it.

_I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. It's for the better. Don't follow me, or you'll be in danger._

_Bella._

"So, little Bella changed her hair? And leaving a note to your precious Edward? Too bad he'll never get it."

I turned, and screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

As I turned to see who was talking to me, I got plowed over by a red head who was snarling at me. I continued to scream.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out, but then screamed. Something was stabbing into my upper arms, and I felt blood trickle down my arm.

"Aw, don't you remember me? We met last night, before you got your hair changed." She ran her fingers through my hair, and she dug into my arms again, and I screamed again.

"I don't know who you are. Just get off of me!" I tried to kick and punch my way away from her, but she had me trapped to the ground.

Then I heard a deep growl from somewhere in the forest, and felt my heart sink. If this red head lunatic didn't kill me, the animal would. But while I kept screaming in pain and fear, I felt the redhead get thrown off of me, and saw a wolf the size of a bear do it.

With much difficulty, I got up off the ground and leaned against a tree, putting pressure on my cuts, trying to get the bleeding to slow. Fear filled, I watched as the wolf attacked the red head.

She managed to move at amazing speeds, speeds that no human could move, and was attacking the wolf back. Suddenly, there were two other wolves around him, fighting the redhead also.

Finally, the redhead hissed at the wolves, and then glared at me. "I'll get you, don't you forget that." And then she was gone.

I was still loosing blood, but it was slowing, but I was feeling a little light headed. I kept backing up, as the wolves walked closer. "Get away from me!" I tried to yell, but it was more of a whimper.

One wolf whimpered, and then they were all gone. Seconds later, Jacob, Embry, and Quil ran in. Quil and Embry looked much more like Jacob. Taller, buffer, short hair, and each bore a tattoo, since they were all shirtless.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Jacob moved towards me, but I shrugged away.

"What the fuck are you?" I whimpered out, and tried to keep pressure on my arms, even though I was pretty sure all of the blood stopped.

"Rose, I swear to you, I'll tell you everything, just please go to Emily's house with us. We'll check your cuts, and we'll tell you about it all." He reached his hand out to me. "Please, Rose. I'm still me. Trust me…"

I took a step, trying to walk around him, but I stumbled forward, and Jacob caught me. He looked down at me, and I nodded. He smiled and picked me up, and I glared at him. "Don't get too happy, I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me any of this shit before."

He laughed, and turned to run. I turned my head towards Quil and Embry. "And you too…I'm still not sorry about what I did back at the garage." I smirked, and leaned into Jacob, and closed my eyes.

I felt the wind pick up, but Jake was running so swiftly I couldn't even tell that he was running. He stopped, shifted my weight so he could open a door, and then moved and laid me down on a couch. Opening my eyes, I looked around and sat up. "Where am I?"

"My house." A beautiful woman, except for a scar that marred side of her face.

"I'm Rose, so you must be Emily, right?" Jake sat down next to me with a roll of bandages in his hand. I slid off my sweatshirt to expose my blood covered arms, and five cuts on both arms. Like fingers.

I felt the couch begin to shake, and noticed it was Jake. I jumped off the couch and backed up until I was standing behind Emily. Quil and Embry came in and stood between Jake and me.

"Cool down or else you'll have to leave." Quil muttered to him, and tried to get him to stop shaking.

"Jacob, cool your ass down, or else _I'm _leaving." I muttered, and moved out from behind Emily. That made him stop shaking, and nodded.

"Sorry. Still new at this." He looked at me, and tried to smile.

Rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him. "Just don't do it again." I smiled slightly and sighed as he started to wipe off the blood, and then wrap my cuts.

"So, if you're Rose Swan, then that means that your sister is the famous vampire girl, right?" Emily smiled as she brought in a huge tray filled with even bigger muffins.

"Vampire girl? What the hell is going on here?" I now had both of my arms wrapped up, and slipped back on my sweatshirt, even though it was covered with blood.

"Rose, can't we talk about it later? We just need to make sure you're okay, and then we'll talk about it. Eat a muffin or something. Please." Jake looked at me softly, but I was still pissed.

"Not a fucking chance! You told me you'd tell me what the hell is going on! So tell me right now what is up with you, all of these people, and what is up with Bella,"

"Fine. I'll tell you the short version if you promise to eat and relax afterwards." He looked between everyone and me.

Quil and Embry each grabbed a muffin and then sat on the ground across from me. They both looked tense, as if they were scared about what I was about to learn. Quil looked at Emily. "If Sam comes in, you have to explain to him what is going on."

She smiled and nodded, and handed me a muffin, and went to the kitchen.

I took a small bite of the muffin, and turned towards Jake. "I'm listening."

"Alright, short version." He turned away from me, but continued to talk regardless. "There is a old Quileute legend that we are descendants from wolves, here so we can protect the people from the cold ones. Vampires. It appears that your sister has been with the wrong crowd. Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's, are vampires. We don't know what the hell Bella did last night to piss them off this much, but since you and your sister have the same smell, the vampires think you're her. That's why that redhead was attacking you. She wants your blood."

"Is there anything I can do? I mean…anyway I can be safe?" I put the muffin down on the table and clutched my stomach.

"Stay here in La Push. We can protect you here. There are a lot of wolves here that know how to protect you, and we won't let any leeches get you." Jacob then looked at me, and slipped his hand in mine.

"But I can't just leave Charlie. I mean he's a crappy dad, but if the vampire can tell who I am by my smell, can't they follow my scent to the house? I can't just leave him there to be eaten by a chick with fangs!" I shook my head and stood up, moving towards the door. "I just can't do it."

"Rose, sit down. We'll send other pack members to watch over his house. But he's safer there than you are. Just stay here please." He got up and slid his arms around my waist. "Please, stay here. Where I can protect you."

I looked around at everyone. They all seemed like they wanted me to be safe, but how could I truly know? They just turned in to wolves for Pete sake! "I-I don't know. I'll have to see…I don't know any of you well at all. I'll stay here for now, and I'll see what I'll do at night…"

"That's good enough for now. Come on, let's go back to my place. Billy should know that you know about our little secret." He moved his arms from my waist and interlocked our fingers. "My cars out front." He led me out front.

Nodding, I went and sat in his car, and quickly locked the door after it closed. Leaning against the window, I watched Quil and Embry on both sides of the car, apparently going to run with us.

"Rose, are you alright?" Jacob put the car in drive, and slowly drove to the end of the driveway.

"Oh yeah, peachy keen. You know, it's so much fun to have vampires trying to kill me because of Bella, and find out that the guy I like is a wolf, and that every fairytale I've read is actually true. Yeah, I'm so happy." I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the window harder.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"I'm just mad that you didn't tell me about you right when it happened. I thought we were actually friends."

"It's not that we weren't friends, it's that I didn't want to get you wrapped up in this. But then you kissed me…I couldn't tell you about the legend, because of my orders." He kept his gaze locked on the road.

"Wait, what orders?" I lifted my head off of the window and watched him.

"Sam's our Alpha. If he tells us an order, we have to follow it. We physically can not disobey. He ordered us to not tell anyone, unless you found out. So that's why I couldn't tell you."

"I'm still pissed. And now I have to hide out here. This just sucks ass."

"I'm sorry, Rose." He slid his hand near mine, but I pulled it back.

"No. I'm not…just no." I held my hand to my chest, and looked out the window again.

"Rose…" He stopped, thankfully. Maybe he understood how hard this is for me, and how broken, betrayed, and just utterly confused I was.

"Just drive me to your house." I closed my eyes and sighed.

As we pulled up to Jake's house, I saw that Billy was sitting on his porch. He waved to me and Jake, but I just kept my head down as I passed him on my way to Jake's room. "Hi, Billy."

"Rose, is everything alright?" He turned around and looked at me from his wheelchair.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm sure you know their freaky secret. And now so do I, and now I'm stuck here! So no, I'm no okay!" I screamed at him, and then turned away and stomped my way to Jake's room and sat on the bed, contemplating weather or not to punch the wall.

Jake came into the room and leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? Don't dogs have strong hearing? Because I'm pretty sure everyone here to Forks heard me yell at Billy!" I flopped back onto his bed and let out a huff of anger. "I hate it here."

"Rose, I know this must be hard for you, but you need to just calm down and relax." He sat down on the foot of the bed and put his hand on my leg.

I pulled away and sat up. "I don't know why you think that I'll just fall head over heals for you, but I'm not going to. Just don't touch me. And I have a right to be pissed right now! You're a freaking wolf, and I have a vampire out for my blood."

Looking out the window, I saw it was dark. "I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Walking out of the room, I flopped down on the couch and pulled myself into a ball. I thought I really liked Jake, but now I wasn't so sure. If he could hide the fact that he was a werewolf from me, or the shear fact that he is a wolf, then maybe I don't.

I felt tears, so I tried as hard as I could to keep them at bay. Deep down I knew I couldn't stay mad at him, but I would be damned if I let him know that. I would stay mad as long as I saw fit, or as long as I could.


	9. Authors Note

Okay, just a little authors note, and then I promise the next update will be a chapter. I'm starting a new story. It's called, "Cross My Heart And Hope To Cheat". It is an OC/Seth paring, and I think it's pretty good. I hope you guys will read it and review. I love you all, and I'll get to work on my next chapter right now. And remember, always R&R&S! Love yah!

3 Needingfreedom


	10. Chapter 9

As I woke up, I stretched. My dream wasn't all that bad, but damn, it messed me up. It was me and Jacob, a few years from now, with a little boy and girl running around us happily. It seemed like the best way to live my life. But that wouldn't happen if I staid pissed at him.

Sitting up and smiling, I fixed my hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. Looking at the clock, I realized it was only about six o'clock. I had plenty of time to try to be nice (first time ever). Sighing, I pushed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Billy was still asleep, and so was Jacob.

Opening the fridge I sighed. I hoped they liked a simple breakfast, because I wasn't really a cook by any standards. I pulled out the carton of eggs, a package of bacon, and pulled a loaf of bread from a cabinet.

Pulling out two skillets I set to work. Billy probably ate as much as I did, but I had a feeling Jacob ate a lot more than us. I set both of the skillets on the stove and started to heat them up. I placed the bacon into the one, and pulled out a bowl for the eggs, and a whisk.

Before I started to crack the eggs, I put four pieces of bread into the toaster, and then turned back to the eggs. There were eighteen eggs in the carton, and I cracked them all, and started to whisk with a little bit of milk.

I cooked all of the eggs, all of the bacon, and most of the loaf of bread. I put a scoop of eggs on my plate, a piece of toast and a strip of bacon. I doubled that for Billy and put his on the table, and piled the rest onto the skillet with the eggs, and put a fork in it, and a fork on mine.

I went to Billy's door and knocked. "Breakfast's on the table." And then went to Jacob's room. I really didn't want to be out of character nice, but I needed to stop being a bitch. I had his skillet in my hand, and my plate in the other.

Knocking on the door with my elbow, I moved the plate to my forearm, and cracked open the door. "Anyone awake?" I whispered in, putting my plate back in my hand.

"Ugh ten more minutes Dad…" I saw him pull the pillow over his head, and I laughed softly.

I kicked open the door and put the plate and the skillet down on the end table and sat on the bed, gently nudging him. "Get your big wolf ass up."

"Ugh, I don't wanna. Just lay down for a second."

I bit my lip and felt my heart speed up as he said it. Did he mean it? Did he mean 'Just let me lay down for a second?'

"Wait, what?"

He lifted his arm up into the air so I could lay just. "Just shut up and lay down. You know you want to." I saw his eyes in slits, and a smile creep across his face.

I smiled, and slid onto the bed, and pressed my back into his bare chest, letting out a sigh as his warmth engulfed me. He put his arm back down around my waist and he sighed too. "This is nice. I could get used to this." He muttered into my hair.

"Don't get too used to it, wolf boy. I must just be too tired to realize what I'm doing." I smirked. I knew I was lying, and so did he.

"Sure you are."

I turned around to face him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kept his arm around my waist. "Tell me something, will you?"

He smiled and me, and brushed the hair from my face gently. "Anything, Rose."

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I like I need to be with you?" I gently ran my hand through his soft hair, smiling brighter.

"It's because of the wolf thing. It's a long story."

"Well you can tell me while we eat."

He sighed and looked deeper into my eyes. "Can't we just lay like this for a little while?"

"You need to eat. Come on, we can lay back down later." I used my arms to pull myself closer to him and smile. "I guess I'm stuck here for a while anyway, right?" I gently kissed him on the lips, and then pulled back.

Sitting up, I started to eat from my plate. Jacob actually finished eating before I did somehow. Once I finished, I laid back down on the bed, and faced the ceiling. "Will you tell me now?"

He laid down next to me and smiled. He slid his fingers between mine and sighed. "Alright, well there is a thing called an imprint. It's when a wolf meet's their soul mate, they instantly fall in love. They suddenly only want to make their imprint happy, and to be with them. They do whatever to make their imprint happy and safe."

"So… I take it you imprinted?" I smirked and looked at him.

"Yeah, you should meet her some time." He chuckled, and I hit him.

"Oh shut up wolf boy." I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "So does that mean I'm stuck with your furry ass now?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He tucked the hair behind my ear. "And I'm stuck with your cursing ass."

I pulled myself up and onto his chest, looking down at him. "You know it." I pressed my mouth down on his, and ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He opened his mouth, welcoming me. Our tongues fought for dominance in the sweet dance that I have never had before. His hands traced shapes on my back, as mine roamed over his bare chest.

We finally had to pull apart and rested my forehead on his. "Wow…Maybe this isn't such a bad thing." I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"So what do you want to do today, beautiful?" He ran his hands through my hair and smiled.

"Well, there is actually something I want to do. Well, when you went all wolf, I didn't really get to see you…" I felt kind of silly, but if he was a wolf, I wanted to be able to see him as it.

"You want to see me go wolf?" He raised his eyebrows. When I nodded, he chuckled. "I guess I can do that."

"Good." I kissed him and then got off of him. "Then I'll have to go to Charlie's to pick up some of my stuff. He'll be at work. He must think I'm just rebelling because he hasn't called."

"Alright, let's go outside so we can get a move on with the day." He got off of the bed, still in just cut off's, and held my hand. He led me out to the yard and turned around. "Okay, stay here." He turned and walked towards the woods, but then turned back around. "Just, whatever you do, don't freak out. Okay?"

I nodded and sat down while he disappeared into the forest. A minute later, he came back out into the open, in wolf form. I gasped, and he stopped walking, head down.

"Get your furry ass over here, will you?" I giggled and moved to my knees.

He walked over to me, and sat down in front of me. As he sat, and with me on my knees, he was still about two feet taller. He dipped his head, and I gently began to pet his head. His hair, or I guess fur, was soft to the touch, and soothing.

"Okay, you can go human again." I smirked, and he smiled back, and trotted to the trees again.

When he came back he smiled. "So, not so bad, right?"

"No not at all. You kind of remind me of a dog I used to have." I slid my hand back in his and started to walk towards his car. I slipped into the passenger seat, and he went behind the wheel.

He drove to my house, and I slid out quickly. "Okay, Charlie is at work for now, but he comes home randomly sometimes, so we need to pack quickly, and leave quickly. I don't want him knowing about me being here, although I'll leave him a note…"

Nodding, he followed me into my room and looked around. "Okay, how can I be of help?"

"Um…take the boxes out to your car once they are filled." I pulled out several boxes and put them on my bed. I never really got rid of them after I moved back here, because I really didn't want to stay here. "So, what all should I take? Just clothes?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Take whatever you want, darling. If all goes well, you'll stay with me for a while." He gently rocked us back and forth.

"Okay, if I'm going to get anything packed, you need to stop distracting me." I giggled and pulled away.

Moving towards my closet, I started to pull out my jeans, skirts, and sweatshirts, throwing them all into the first two boxes. As Jacob took those two out, I filled the third box with my bras, tank tops, and bikinis. The fourth box was filled with shirts and shorts. Fifth had dress clothes and hygiene products. Sixth had shoes and just some things so I could remember my old life.

As Jacob took the last box to the car, I pulled out our note pad from the drawer and started to scribble Charlie a note. _Charlie, Bella was right, Forks is too suffocating. I can't stand staying here anymore. I'm going to hitch hike cross country. Don't send everyone after me, and don't look for me. I'm happier this way. ~Rose. _

I knew he had my cell phone number, and would just keep calling me. Cell phones were pretty cheat now a days, so I could just buy a new one. Just so he knew I no longer had it, I filled up a glass of water and placed it next to the note. Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I dropped it into the water.

Jacob walked back in then, and just looked at me. "What was that for?" He looked me over, and I just shrugged. "Alright, well let's get you out of here. It's not safe."

Nodding, I look one more time around the house. When we got back into the car, I leaned my head back against the seat and sighed. "So I'm thinking we take the semester off."

"Yeah, me to." He chuckled. "I'm done with school for a while. It's too difficult with the patrols and everything."

"Random question. How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Um…Technically I'm sixteen." Okay, sixteen wasn't that bad. I was only seventeen, so me being older wasn't a big deal. But what did he mean by technically?

"Technically?"

"Yeah…wolves don't age, unless they stop phasing." He peeked over at me, and I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What other wolf shit have you not told me?" I was tired of all of these surprises.

"You'll find out as it comes along." He smiled and slid his hand in mine. "Trust me, it's mostly useless junk."

"It better be, because I'm not too fond of surprises." I pushed myself closer to him and leaned against him. "But I do love your warmth."

I smiled to myself. My life could be okay now. Start anew. I just hoped that redhead figured out that I wasn't Bella, but chances are, it wouldn't work out like that.


	11. Chapter 10

_Alright, this chapter goes out to Rachel-rob-Sandwich. For two reasons. First, I'm glad to know that other people hate Bella too! I've tried to write stories about hers, but I can't help it. She's whinny, and honestly, she should have picked Jacob. All I'm ganna say on that. Secondly, your avatar is beast! I'm not a big fan of the Spongebob show, but the boy is awesome! Haha so out to you!_

Getting to Jake's house, me and him hauled all of the boxes into Jake's room. After all of them were in there, I smirked at him, an idea coming to my mind.

"That doesn't look like a good look. What are you thinking?"

"Oh, why ruin the fun? Just let me get changed, and then you'll find out later." I smiled, placed my hands on his chest, and gently walked him out of the room. "Just wait." And then I shut the door.

I quickly locked the door, knowing that he would probably try to sneak a peek. I then started to open boxes, looking for my bikini's. The first box I opened was of my sweatshirts and that stuff. Second box was shoes. Thankfully, the third box had what I wanted.

I pulled out two of my favorite bikini's and looked them over. The one was a halter top, which was green and white. The other one was skimpier; a thin top with small bottoms, which could make any man drool. It was teal with white flowers and swirls on it. It was hot, and I slid it on.

Of course, since it was Jake's room, there wasn't a mirror, but I just looked down at myself and felt like it looked nice. I took out my pony tail and brushed it until it fell almost perfectly straight past my shoulders.

Knowing that Jacob still didn't know what I was planning, I slipped my favorite sundress over my bikini, and smiled to myself. Even with just the sundress on, I knew that Jacob would drool over me right away. I also knew that he wouldn't be able to see the bikini.

Opening the door, I tilted my head and smirked. "So you ready to go?"

He looked me up and down. "Hell ya."

Rolling my eyes I giggled. "Jake. Come on wolf boy, eyes up here." I snapped towards my face, and I'm pretty sure I saw a little pink showing under his darker skin.

"Come on."

"Okay, you have to tell me what we're doing, or else we can't get there."

I sighed. Maybe I could work my way around it. "Fine, party pooper." I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Can you take me to the beach?"

He smiled, and he seemed to get an idea. "Hop on my back."

Raising my eyebrows, I just laughed. "Not a chance."

"Well, it's faster than any other way. Come on, it will take like a minute." He smiled.

"Fine, only because you probably won't come otherwise." I sighed and turned him around with my hands, and smiled to myself. He bent down and I jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck gently.

"Ready?"

"Oh just shut up and run." As soon as I said that, he did.

We got to the beach, and I quickly got off of Jake's back. Suddenly I got an idea, and pulled the fabric the makes my dress more formfitting from my dress. "Turn around."

He didn't see what I was doing, so he did. I quickly tied it over his eyes and smiled to myself. "Alright, use your freaky wolf senses and follow my voice." I started to walk towards the cliff. It would be fun.

"What the hell are you doing?" He held his hands out, as if to not run into anything. Giggling, I reached my hands out and took both of his, and I started to walk backwards, looking over my shoulder to make sure I didn't trip.

"Having some fun in my life. You should try it some times." Once we got to the top of the cliff, I pushed him slightly in front of me.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm a real stick in the mud."

"You know it." I giggled again and then took off his blindfolds. "Ta da." I stood in front of him, and held my hands out.

"What are we doing up here?" Jake seems shocked, but I could tell he was interested.

"We're going to have fun, and try to forget about all the crap in our lives and just let go."

"Oh are we now." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rocked me back and forth.

"Yes we are." I smiled and backed up, and slipped my sundress off and laid it on a tree branch. Turning back, I saw Jake. "Oh, so you like this?"

He just nodded, eyes huge. I giggled, and turned towards cliff, kicking off my shoes. "Then come and get me." With that I ran, jumped over the edge, and dove into the water.

As my hands split the water for the rest of my body, I felt the cold hit me like a load of bricks. Once I surfaces, I looked up at the cliff, trying to keep myself from hitting the rock face.

Suddenly, I saw someone falling towards me, and then felt the splash of Jake hitting the water. He surfaced and smiled at me. "That was fun." He smirked at me and swam me towards the rock face.

He gently pressed me up against it, and put one hand on each side of my face, having the waves break on him instead of me. "So, what do you want to do now?" I whispered, loving the hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm sure you can take a guess." He lowered his head towards mine.

Our lips connected and I felt myself shiver. Another wave hit as Jake gently nibbled on my bottom lip, and I let out a moan. To keep myself above water, I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips, welcoming him in.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and they wrestled shortly for dominance which I quickly lost so he could win. I moaned into his mouth, and he ran his hands over my exposed back.

We pulled apart as Jacob started to slip into the water. "If we want to continue this, we'll need to get on dry land." He panted , but held the two of us against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

I rested my head on his forehead. "Okay." I panted out.

He quickly pulled us to the beach, and lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently backed me up to the cliff and leaned me against it. We started to kiss again, and I put my hands in his hair, gently tugging it. He ran his hands all over my body, his hands light and leaving a tingling feeling everywhere he touched.

I reached my one hand down to his shirt and slid my hand under. I then grabbed the hem and started to tug at it, not breaking out kiss.

He grunted slightly and grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Rose, no." His voice was husky, and he was panting.

Keeping my left hand in his hair, and my right one pulling at his shirt, I panted back. "Why?" I wanted this, didn't he?"

"We're too young right now. And we haven't been together long enough. I don't want you to regret this in the future."

"No, I won't. We'll be together forever, isn't that wait the imprinting means?" I reluctantly moved my hand from his shirt, to back around his neck, along with my other one. "Isn't it?"

"It means that I love you and will always be with you, but it doesn't mean that we need to rush it. I'll be with you forever." He put my feet back on the ground, and brushed hair from my face.

"So that means that we have to wait? For how long?" I knew that I sounded like a kid, but I truly wanted this, I wanted him.

"Until we're both ready. You just want to do this because you know I won't leave you." He gently kissed me. "We'll wait until you want to do it out of love, not because you can."

Sighing, I rested my head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right."

He slipped his hand in mine. "Always am."

"Oh shut up wolf boy." I smirked and gently kissed him. "Damn it though, I really wanted to."

He ran his hands down my back. "We will, in time. I just want it to be perfect, not on a cliffs face." He pulled me off the edge, and I felt a few scratches on my back begin to appear, and hoped he wouldn't see, because he would just freak out.

"Okay, but that better be a promise." I smirked, and turned back towards the water. "You want to swim some more?" I knew it was freezing, but I could bet that he didn't.

"Sure. Well how cold is it?" He grabbed my hand, wanting to make sure I was okay.

"It's fine, as long as you stay near me." I smirked, and ran into the water. Once it was about up to my mid thigh, I dove.

It was still freezing, but that could work, if Jake would stay near me (of course he will).

Suddenly, I felt a warmth behind me, and I turned to see Jake, wrapping his arms around me under water. "So, what do you want to do now?" He held me close, warming up my cold body.

"Well…I guess we should probably go back to your house." I was getting kind of cold, even with Jake there. It was becoming late fall, and so I was freezing.

"Alright. Let's go beautiful." He kissed me deeply one more time, which made my legs go numb, and then led me towards the shore.

We got to the shore, and he quickly ran up to get my sundress and came back. I quickly slipped it on, slightly trembling.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go swimming. Now it's cold."

"Shut up Jake! It was my idea, I should have brought a towel. Just shut up and give me a hug. Then take me home." I let home slip out. I meant to say your home, but it didn't work like that.

He smirked at me and hugged me, wrapping me in his warmth. Looking over his shoulder, I saw her. And she wasn't coming towards me, she was going towards Forks.


	12. Chapter 11

"Oh my god!" I pushed back and looked at Jake, and then the place that I saw her disappear.

"What?" Jake turned and looked where I was.

"Victoria!" As I said this, Jake started to tremble and growl, going into a defensive crouch and slipping his hand on my upper thigh.

"Where?" His voice was a straight out growl at this point.

"S-She's going to Forks." Then my heart dropped as I started to put two and two together. I slapped my hands on his back in shock and fear. "Jake! What about Charlie!"

He stood up and quickly grabbed me. "I'll take you home and then go check on him."

"No! What if something happens to him by then! I have to go with you!"

"Rose, that could get you hurt. I'm taking you home, and I'll just going to ask the pack to check on him."

I went ballistic now. "Since when do you have a phone on you? You just jumped into the ocean!"

"Rose, just come down and stay here." And then he ran off into the woods. He came back moments later. "They're going to check on him, but they are about twenty minutes away."

My head was spinning. "How do you know that?"

"We can read each others thoughts when we are in wolf form. Now let me take you home.

"Jake! They are twenty minutes away! We are like what, two?"

"Rose, I can't let you get hurt!" He was yelling now, and I had hears in my eyes.

"Jake, if he dies because you didn't go right now, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Looking around he sighed. "Turn around."

At this point, I would have done anything he asked, even if that meant me walking home. I quickly turned around, and heard four feet land on the ground. Well, paws, which I found out as I turned around to see him in wolf form. He tilted his head towards his back, and then laid down.

I didn't even have time to think. I ran over and jumped on his back, gently grabbing the fur on his scruff to have something to hold on to. The moment I did, he stood up, and started sprinting towards Forks.

Burying my face into his fur, I tired to keep my mind clear, but I couldn't. All I kept thinking about was seeing Charlie, dead, with Victoria over him. Because of me. Because of Bella.

Suddenly, we stopped, and I quickly got off of Jake's back. He held up a paw (yeah, really!) as if to tell me to stay put. I didn't move, and he ran into the house.

I felt a cold hand trace a line on my back. "So, little Bella comes back to Forks. You've always been a dumb one, haven't you?" My heart dropped. It was Victoria.

She walked out in front of me, and leaned in until she was whispering into my ear, and running a finger up and down my neck. "You were smart enough to befriend a wolf though."

Leaning back, she smiled brightly at me. My heart dropped. Her face had drops of blood on it. "While he's in there, let's have some fun." In a flash of light, her hands were on my arm, and I felt her squeeze. The squeeze was replaced with searing pain instantly, and the sound of a cracking bone. Letting out a blood curdling scream of agony, I hit my knees.

"This is just starting little Bella. I'll kill you, but I'll torture you first." With one last smirk she was gone.

Jake soon filled her spot, wolf still. He quickly ran into the house, and came back in human form, cradling me against his chest so that my right arm, my injured arm, was facing away from him. "Rose! What happened?"

I didn't even answer. As I continued to sob, I heard him sniff. "Leech." He muttered out, and started to rock me. "Rose, I told you you shouldn't have come! Oh my god, and your so hurt. I'm so sorry.

Using all the strength I had in me, I swallowed, and slowed my tears until I could talk. "Charlie?" I gazed towards the door of the house, even though I was still at the end of the driveway, close to Charlie's cop car.

"Rose…" He muttered, running his hand through my hair.

I threw myself at him and started to sob uncontrolled again. I could tell what that meant. Deep in my heart I knew that would be the outcome from the moment I saw Victoria running towards Forks.

And it was because Bella fucked with the wrong creature. She ran, and Charlie was left with her shit. I'm not even sure if she was still alive…I would guess so, if Victoria thought I was her. But there was nothing I could do to fix it.

"Rose, we need to take you to the hospital. Come on." Jake helped me to my feet and held me to his chest, not touching my injured arm.

"But-but-but…." I took a deep breath and tried to control myself. I had to help myself. I can't just let Victoria win over this. "W-we need t-to r-report thi-this." I hiccupped out between cries of pain and sorrow.

"I will, beautiful, I will…" He gently stroked my hair, and then pulled out his phone. He tried to let go and walk away, probably to spare me to hear what he had to say. I just gripped his chest tighter with my left hand, still crying into his bare chest.

I heard three beeps and then a dial tone before Jake lifted it to his ear, muffling my hearing of that side of the conversation.

"Yes, I'm here with Rose Swan. She just walked in to find Chef Charlie Swan dead in the living room."

He was quiet, and I kept crying. "No I didn't find him, but Rose is too upset to talk." Quiet again. "Well I didn't see him, and I don't know him well, or else I would sound more distraught." I guess he got called out on his low emotion.

"Well…It looks like some sort of animal attack." Pause. "Yes, there is a crescent moon looking mark on his neck." I flinched, and he gently ran his hand up and down my back.

"Um…No. Rose is clumsy, and fell running outside to…throw up." Wow, good lie, because I'm sure the person probably knew Bella for getting hurt. "She messed up her arm and I'm taking her to the hospital."

Again, he paused. This woman, or man I guess…was really "concerned" about what we were doing. "No, we are already driving there, so you don't need to send her an ambulance." Another pause! I wanted to get out of here, like five minutes ago! "No, she is kind of in a daze. You can question her later."

I heard muffling talking from the other end of the line, and he quickly cut her, or him I still didn't know. "I don't know what you want to ask her! She is a mess, and just lost her father. You can question her when she's ready!" And then he hung up, only to open it again.

"Who are you calling?" I was starting to pull myself together. If I lost it, I would only be pissed at myself. So, I put up the wall that I had used for years.

"Emily. I can't run with you if you're hurt. She's taking you to the hospital."

I looked up at him, sorrow etched on my face. "Me?"

"Both of us beautiful. I won't leave you. But can I look at your arm?"

It was killing me, and I'm pretty sure I was just numb from shock of it all, or else I'd be screaming again. It was hanging limply at my side, so I used my left hand to gently lifting it, letting out a whimper.

You could actually see where the bone was cracked, because the part closest to my wrist, after the break, was pressing up against the skin, making it's presence know. I wanted to throw up.

"Shit Rose!" Was all Jake muttered, and then looked in my eyes. I heard a mutter on the phone, and he turned his attention back to it. "Emily? It's Jake. I need you to get to Charlie's house as soon as possible. Like, breaking the law fast. We need to get out of here before the cops get here." Pause. "No, we didn't get in trouble, but Rose is hurt. How far away are you?"

Emily answered and I couldn't tell what she said, until Jake spoke again. "Two minutes? Could you make it one? Thanks Emily."

And he flipped the phone closed. "Okay, I lied to the dispatcher, so we need to get out of here before the cops come. So when Emily pulls up, we need to get in and get out of here quickly." He sighed and ran his ran from my hairline down to my chin. "I'm so sorry Rose."

I quickly shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "No. No pity. At least not now. I'll just loose it, and I can't handle that. Just…" I let out a long, slow breath. "Just pretend nothing happened. I just fell and broke my arm trying to stop myself."

He looked shocked, but just nodded and I smiled back. It was fake, the standard smile, and I did it robotically. And Jake knew it.

After about thirty more seconds of silence, Emily drove up and Jake quickly opened the back seat door, which I slid into, and then he got into the passenger seat.

I pulled my door closed at the same time Jake closed his. "Hospital." Was all Jake said before Emily took off.

"What happened?" She stole a glance at me.

"Truth or our cover?" I mumbled out, completely numb now, feeling nothing; no sorrow for Charlie, and no pain from my arm.

"Um…truth I would suppose?" I could tell I had completely stunned her.

"Victoria." That one word seemed to explain it all. Emily gasped and turned to Jake.

"And Charlie?" Her voice was a mere panicked whisper, but I could hear it loud and clear, and it's meaning. _Did she kill Charlie?_

"In cold blood." I whispered, and leaned my head against the window. "But if anyone asks, I fell running away from the scene, about to puke." I sighed and then added, "Especially if the cops ask."

Emily just nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the blue hospital signs. "The pack should know."

"What the fuck do they need to know?" It was a furious question, but in my numb state, it was said as if I was saying _I'm tired._

"About what happened. Rose, they are your brothers."

"I'll call Sam." Jake muttered. "He might still be wolf though." He was talking without any emotion, just like me.

I heard him leave a message on Sam's phone, just saying that Victoria attacked, and that I was hurt, and to meet us at the hospital. I really didn't want everyone there, especially not in this state, but no one seemed to care about that.

We pulled up to the hospital, and Jake helped me out of the car, leading me towards the emergency room.

Walking up to the check in counter, I kept my arm at my side. Even in my numbed state, it was starting to hurt…bad.

"What is your emergency?" Her voice was nasally and she rudely and loudly popped gum in our faces.

"She broke her arm, bad. We need to see a doctor, now." Jake, of course looming over the woman by about a foot (No exaggeration) almost growled out.

"We have a lot of arm breaks. Fill out this sheet and we'll get to you in about an hour to three hours." She passed us a clipboard that held a decent size stack of white papers.

I lost it. "I can't wait an hour. The pain is becoming unbearable." I muttered through gritted teeth. I was surprised Jake's presence didn't get us help right away.

"I'm sorry, but there are other patience here first."

Painfully, I lifted my arm on the counter, the bone almost begging to be seen under the skin. I saw her nearly throw up. "Dr. Cloud to front desk." She muttered into the phone and pointed towards the hall.

I leaned into Jake, and slid my hand back to my side. As I sat down on the wheelchair and was pushed by Dr. Cloud, I slipped into my daze, and fought not to cry. I've never been depressed before, but I was pretty sure I just became it.


	13. Chapter 12

_Okay, so I'm going to be going to a camp from July 11- 15. So I won't be updating through that week. Just wanted to update you on that, but I will be trying to update until then._

Opening my eyes, I was starting to be pulled out of my medicated sleep. Looking around I realized that I was in a hospital bed, and my arm was in a light blue cast. Everyone, I mean _everyone _in the pack was standing in the room watching me.

Jake was sitting right next to me, and smiled weakly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head slowly, and leaned as far into the pillow as I could, looking around at everyone. "No…How could I be?" I wanted to cry, but I felt as if all of my tears had dried up.

"Rose, it'll be okay. You have us. We can take care of you." He moved his hand towards mine, but I quickly pulled it to my chest tightly.

"No, it won't be okay! I'll have to see my _father _in a wooden box, and then be lowered into the dirt! How can I ever be okay when I will have to see that?" My voice was shrill, and hurt my own ears. I saw all of the wolves, and even Emily, cringe at it.

"Rose, I know it will be hard for you, but you can get through it. I had to go through it with my mother. Rose, I can help you with it. I promise."

Shaking my head, I slid down the bed, turned on my side, and pulled the blankets around me, balling up. I kept my eyes locked on the window across from me, and didn't listen to everyone trying to sooth me around me. I just kept thinking about how the bitch Bella did this, and how Victoria wanted me dead because of her.

**Jake's POV:**

As I watched Rose curled up in a ball, I felt my heart break. How could I fix this? Oh shit, I knew that this couldn't be fixed. Ever.

Turning towards the rest of the pack, I silently begged for help. All of them just kept their eyes on the floor, even Paul, silently mourning for Rose's father. How could this have happened? How could we have let the leech slip through and kill an innocent man? How could we have failed?

Sam finally met my eyes and tilted his head towards the door. Nodding, I looked one more time and Rose, and then followed Sam out into the hall.

"Yeah?" My voice was hoarse as if I've been the one crying for Charlie's death, although I have yet to shed a tear.

"Emily suggested us trying to get Bella down here. Both so she can mourn, and so that Victoria knows that Bella is Bella, not Rose. And, even though I hate to say it, we can have her chase Bella with the leeches. We can't risk more people's lives, especially when it is one of us."

I nodded numbly. I could actually _feel _Rose's pain. "Alright. But I don't know what to do with Rose…I think she might try to kill Bella after all of this…"

"Well, we'll have to be careful. The leeches haven't been around, and I figure there is a reason. But maybe Victoria will see Bella, and leave Rose alone." He gazed past me and looked into the hospital room.

I turned and looked at Rose, still in a ball and not looking at anyone. "I hope so…"

Without another word, we both walked back into room, and took our spots again. I gently ran my hand up and down her back, and listened to her choked cries, which she tried to keep silent. All the while, my heart broke.

**Rose's POV:**

"Rose, you can go home now." Emily quietly told me, after having talked to the nurse. I still hadn't moved for the three hours that we had been here since I woke up. Although I ran out of tears, I was basically dry sobbing the whole time, trying to choke them back so no one heard, but I knew they all did. Damn wolf hearing.

Sitting up slowly, I wiped at my face and moved my knees to my chest. "Guys, I can get home with Jake. Thanks though." I felt like I was on display for pity with everyone looking at me, and the looks on their faces, and it made me feel bad to see it. To my disappointment, I heard my voice crack.

"Alright sweetie. We'll see you at the house later." Emily walked up and gently kissed my forehead, and left with everyone, all of who mumbled their goodbyes.

"Rose, are you alright?" Jake gently held out his hand towards me, but I didn't react.

"No…I don't know if I ever will be…" With that, I slid out of the bed, letting my injured arm hang loosely at my side. Keeping my head down, I walked past him and out the door.

Before I could get to the car, Jake stopped me, in the parking lot. "Rose, please. I know this is hard for you, I've been through it too. But I need you to open up, let me help you. I _need _you. And you need me. Please…" I could hear the pain, the want, in his voice.

Turning around, I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "Okay." My voice was hoarse, but I knew he was right. I needed him, and by the look on his face, he needed me too.

I slid my arms around his neck, still not used to the cast, but pulled myself towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. "We'll get through this Rose, we really will."

I woke up the next day and smiled to myself. Although last time I slept on the couch, Jake wouldn't let me last night. And now I was asleep, on his bed, with his arm hanging loosely around my stomach.

Turning, I smiled and ran my good hand from his hairline to his neck. He kept his eyes closed, but smiled. I think I actually heard him purr.

"Jake." I whispered. I realized that today was going to suck, but might as well get some joy in while I can.

He cracked his eyes open, and I realized he didn't have a shirt on. He must have snuck out to go on patrol while I slept. Oh well, more joy for me. Keeping my cast under my pillow, I ran my good hand up and down his chest.

"Yes, beautiful?" He was right. He was helping me get through all of this. He hasn't talked about his mom yet, but I could feel it coming up soon.

"Can I have a good morning kiss?" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Of course." He quickly lifted me up and laid me on his chest, and gently pulled my mouth to his.

Our tongues explored each other's mouths, until I had to pull back for breath. While panting, I laid my cheek on his burning chest and sighed. "I don't want to get up."

He ran his hands through my hair and sighed in return. "I don't either. But you know we have to."

I nodded into his chest, and then sat up, basically straddling him. He groaned, and started to move me off of him. "You sure we have to get up?"

He groaned again, and looked pained. He picked me up and put me next to him and sat up. "Yes, we do. We have stuff that needs to get done." He leaned over and quickly kissed me, then stood up.

I stood up and sighed. "I should go shower. Do you have any trash bags and tape?" Ah, the joys of a cast.

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

Nodding, I walked into the kitchen, put a trash bag on my arm, and wrapped the duct tape around the top several times. I then walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Once the water was hot, I mean _really _hot, I stripped down and slid into the shower.

After I showered, I wrapped a towel around me, and ripped the trash bag off with my teeth and my good hand.

Walking into Jake's room, I heard Jake. "Ow ow, looking hot Rose."

I turned bright red, and pointed towards the door. "If you won't sleep with me, then you can't see me naked."

"Aw, babe. I slept with you last night." He smirked, but I just kept pointing towards the door.

"You know what I mean. Now out."

With a whine of a scolded pup, he walked out. I shut the door, and quickly started to change.

I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, black converses, and a dark purple t-shirt. I walked into the hall and glanced at my cast. God I wanted it gone!

"You ready?" I hadn't noticed, but while I was showering, he had changed into another pair of loose jean shorts, and a tight dark gray t-shirt.

I nodded and took his hand in mine. "So, where do we go first?"

"Um…Charlie's lawyer left a message, so I guess start there."

Nodding, I sighed and leaned my cheek on his shoulder as we walked towards his rusty truck. "I really don't want to do this."

"I know, I don't either. But we have to."

"Where's Billy?" I knew him and Charlie were close.

"Over at the Clearwater's. They're all Charlie's friends, so they are mourning…."

I nodded and slipped into the car. "Now I get to hear his will. Yay."

"Come on Rose, I know it's hard, but please." He took my hand in his and gave me a sideways glance as he started to drive.

"I know, I know." I leaned my head against the cool window and closed my eyes.

As we pulled up to the lawyers office, I slid out and sighed. "Can you give me a second?" I felt like I was hit with a wall of emotion, and I slid down onto the asphalt and leaned my head back onto the truck, taking a few deep breaths.

Jake slid down next to me, and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. That was when I heard another car pull up.

Opening my eyes, I squinted as I tried to see who was stepping out of the black sports car. When I saw who stepped out, I went ballistic, and wanted to kill everyone there.


End file.
